All I Want
by Kiro Angel
Summary: Mycroft is on his way back from bailing out his brother when he sees a DI with a remarkable resemblance to a drowned puppy. Seeing the man standing in the rain, Mycroft offers him a ride. Based loosely around All I Want To Do by Heart. Has a happy ending, I promise. Mystrade all the way. Rated M for highly implied sexual conduct but not explicit. Pretty much just angst and fluff.


AN:It was my first day of school today (yay!) so I decided to give you guys something I've been saving for a bit. It really has nothing to do with school, but yeah.

I'm not sorry. It turned out quite a bit differently than I first thought it would and the relationship moves a bit quickly for it to be realistic in my opinion, but oh well. Also, probably more than a bit of OOC...

This was inspired by All I Want To Do (Is Make Love To You) by Heart, even molded around it. I always loved the song and this storyline just kind of fit, I think. Hope you guys like it!

Once again, I do not own any of Sherlock or the characters. Those belong to BBC, ACD, and Mofftiss.

Enjoy, bros!

~Kiro

* * *

Once again, brother dearest Sherlock was making trouble. Once again, it was Mycroft's turn to sort it out and make sure that the pest wasn't charged with anything. The brat had been arrested, again, for assaulting an officer, supposedly for a case. It took pulling some of Mycroft's well-placed strings to get him released and sent home. As it was, Mycroft was sitting in the back of his black sedan on his way back to his apartment from the Yard. The rain was playing tinny music on the roof of the car, and as they rounded a corner Mycroft caught sight of a vaguely familiar figure.

_It was a rainy night when he came into sight  
Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat_

Ah, yes. It was the Detective whom Sherlock had been working with for the last few years on cases. Coincidentally, it was the same man whom had arrested Sherlock for assaulting a forensic specialist, one Anderson whom Mycroft had never met, but from the looks of his background check he assumed he would not have cared to meet. As it was, the DI was standing on the side of the road, shivering, minus a coat or umbrella. Mycroft mused that he looked rather like a drowned puppy, rather sorrowful and wearied, squinting out through the rain as he tried to spot a cab. He was shivering rather violently, his wet hair gleaming dull silver in the street lamp, and Mycroft was sure that the man would catch pneumonia if he kept on like that.

All of this flashed in the government official's mind in a few moments, leaving him enough time to heave a sigh before reacting. He called out to the driver to stop by the drowning policeman, and the car glided smoothly to a halt.

_So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride_

Mycroft opened the door and called out to the man shivering in the rain.

"Would you care for a ride, Detective Inspector? You look rather miserable out there."

Greg looked up in surprise as a black car pulled up directly in front of him, blocking his view of the street and any hope of catching a taxi. As the door opened and a rather posh-looking man asked him if he wanted a ride, he smiled slightly. His brain was a little frozen from the chill, but the man had a car, didn't look too murderous, and Greg got the feeling that he knew him from somewhere. However, he did not get the feeling of dread that stroked his spine whenever he encountered one of the criminals in his line of work. He beamed at the invitation and slid into the car next to the suited man, drenching the leather seats.

_He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while _

Gregory thanked Mycroft, whom he had finally placed as the bloke who occasionally visited Sherlock on cases, his brother, Microsoft or something. He had always struck Greg as quite handsome in an eclectic sort of manner, and he remembered that the man worked in the Government and had a strange penchant for umbrellas. Greg told the driver his address and the two sat in silence for awhile, listening to the rain on the roof. It was a fairly long drive, Greg living a long way on the other side of the city.

_I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain _

"Thank you for the ride, really, it's great."

"Ah, well, I could hardly have a winsome detective as you wasted by pneumonia, Gregory." Mycroft's titanium eyes twinkled, looking into Greg's earthy brown ones with interest. The man hardly seemed surprised that Mycroft knew his name, though his eyes did widen slightly at the compliment. It was odd, Mycroft flirting, goodness knew he was out of practice, if he had ever been in practice in the first place. Still, he went with the magnetic pull he felt for the man and smiled what he hoped was a welcoming smile, though probably came across as stiff.

"I'm not planning on dying, especially not since being rescued by a handsome government man such as yourself." Oh, God. And Gregory was flirting back! Mycroft felt his stomach flutter as a warm, heady feeling surged in his gut.

The two men spoke, flirting over the subjects of the rain and Sherlock. They both felt a strange euphoria in meeting each other, a strange, powerful man with a car and a dry umbrella offering a ride to a soaking policeman, who was so normal it was pathetically beautiful. They spoke, feeling an odd connection that had lain in wait over the time they had known each other from afar, now rising to the surface and making itself apparent.

_Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight _

At that moment, both men had similar epiphanies. Mycroft's mind screamed inside his head. Feelings? It can't be, no, you've had harmless crushes before, this must be the same, yes? Well, then why did this feel like more, oddly? No, no, Mycroft did not did not believe in love at first sight, no, hardly believed in love at all. He shoved down his thoughts on the matter and settled for something nice, perhaps some action with an attractive man for one night that he could easily avoid afterword. It had been much too long and Mycroft's libido was getting impatient. Yes, this was all it would be. A one night stand.

Inside Gregory, his heart soared. All thoughts of his wife, they had a bad relationship anyway, her cheating on him behind his back, lay forgotten in the back of his mind. He hadn't felt this young in years, or ever, really. There was something about this man that made Lestrade's insides quiver, and as he analyzed the emotion he knew this was stronger than he had felt for anyone ever. He decided that this was love, or at least lust, at first sight, and he was going to take it. He was lonely and longed to have some actual loving sex, something he had been sorely lacking for a long time. Yes, Gregory decided, this was going to happen quite nicely.

The two men moved in unison, meeting in the center of the vehicle with a crash of adrenalin. Two bodies met, one dry, one wet, one suited, the other in only a worn button-down, both strong and assured as lips met. Hands roamed from shoulders to hair and down to waists, and all too soon the two men broke apart for breath.

The car eased to a stop in front of the hotel that Greg was staying at since his separation with his wife until he could find a more permanent place. The two men looked at each other and Greg spoke first.

"Come up with me?"

_Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night _

"Of course."

The two men exited the vehicle, which eased off down the street, leaving a discreet bodyguard detail to follow Mycroft at a distance. The pair's lips met again, standing there snogging in the rain for another minute before heading into the building and up to Greg's room. They stayed up all night together, finally falling asleep in the dark hours of the morning.

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will you want me too  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
__I've got lovin' arms to hold on to_

_So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well  
We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right  
He brought the__ man out of me, so many times, easily _

Mycroft awoke to strong arms surrounding his middle, hugging him tightly to the naked male figure behind him. Oh, dear, this was unwise. Well, he couldn't say it was something he regretted, he was sure that this Gregory must be Aphrodite in male form, the way that he had cast magic on Mycroft and brought out Mycroft's inner deity as well.

No, no, Mycroft refused to think of that. This was good while it lasted, but it was a simple one night stand. Not simple at all, the man was married and Mycroft married to his work, but that just sped along Mycroft's actions.

He peeled the strong arms from his torso and slid slowly from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man beside him. From there Mycroft picked his clothing from the ground and took a quick shower, dressing rapidly and scribbling a note, which he left on the pillow before he dashed out the door, determinedly not looking back at this man that he might have… loved?

_And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note_

Gregory woke with a smile, his mind flooded with the memory of the previous night. He reached out for his bed partner and found- nothing. Cold, empty space met his fingers. He groped around dumbly, feeling for warmth, and his fingers brushed rough paper.

He groaned and pulled himself up into a sitting position, pulling the note into view, his muscles aching. What he read made his heart sink.

_I told him I am the flower you are the seed  
We walked in the garden we planted a tree  
Don't try to find me, please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory, you'll always be there _

Thank you for the wonderful night, Gregory.  
We shared an unforgettable night, something living in our memory.  
But please, do not attempt to contact me  
Just indulge in the memory, we can always meet there.

Thank you, Gregory.

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All wanna do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to _

Lestrade growled out a frustrated breath. A good time? This is all it was to him? Selfish prick. He angrily showered, giving Khan a run for his money, and stormed off to the Yard, the night still playing on in the back of his mind.

_Oh, oooh, we made love  
Love like strangers  
All night long  
We made love _

For months, the two avoided each other. Mycroft didn't visit the Yard, he did not visit crime scenes. Lestrade kept busy and he wasn't kidnapped. He avoided speaking of anything but cases with Sherlock, eliciting some raised eyebrows from the consulting detective. Mycroft drowned himself in his government, doing his best to turn his mind away from certain warm brown eyes. He failed miserably and worked himself into a state observed by his PA with raised eyebrows and concerned looks. He aided Gregory's way in every manner he could from behind the scenes, and that would have to be enough. Lestrade worked overtime and went back to his wife, sleeping on the couch now, unable to afford the hotel any longer. His state was the talk of the office for awhile and everyone avoided him. No one knew exactly why he was so angry, but it was because he couldn't take his mind off a certain red-haired government.

_Then it happened one day, we came round the same way _

After a full year, the two finally ran into one another. Lestrade stormed up the staircase of 221B with a case, throwing open the door to the sight of the Holmes brothers caught up in an emphatic argument. Mycroft came to a crashing halt as the man who occupied his dreams stood in the doorway, Sherlock trailing off as he looked at the two men. Lestrade stood, mouth open in a cross between shock, anger, and a deep sadness that swirled with a tumbling elation. Mycroft simply stared, barely managing not to gape at the man with no wedding ring, a bachelor's clothing stains, and an… infant.

_You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes _

Seeing Mycroft's gaze, Gregory let out a sad smile.

"I couldn't just leave her at home, it's my week with custody. Not that I _want_ to drag the poor kid to crime scenes, but… well. Since Lilly and I split up, it's been harder." The DI looked across at Mycroft, Sherlock having disappeared from the room. He patted the child, who couldn't have been more than three months old, that sat in a harness on his front. As he looked on, Mycroft's face relaxed into its typical calm façade.

"I… I see. May I ask what… What prompted the divorce? You do, after all, have a child." He peered into the detective's once again sad-yet-happy eyes. Lestrade shook his head.

_I said please, please understand _

"I simply told her the truth. I asked her to understand my angle, as she herself has been less than faithful. After she had the baby, of course. I wanted something useful to come from that marriage, and Mira is it. But we couldn't stick together, as we both loved other people." Mycroft's breath caught in his throat. He didn't dare to hope- but, could he? Could Greg be speaking of him?

_I'm in love with another man _

"I told her that I loved someone else, a man. She kicked me out right there, signed the divorce papers the next week. I couldn't blame her, of course. We both loved other people, I was just the excuse she had been looking for."

_And what he couldn't give me _

"After we signed the papers, I told her why I wanted Mira. I already had joint custody, so she could hardly take it away. I told her that I wanted Mira because this man couldn't give me a child."

_Was the one little thing that you can _

"But she could. Which is why I went back to her after our night together, My. I needed Mira. For us. And I know you probably don't have anything to do with me after that night. You certainly seemed to say so in that note. If so, I'll leave and I'll be a single dad. But I just can't not remember you. I think I love you, My. Will you… Will you be a father with me?" With this, the DI looked into Mycroft's eyes, his own filled with unshed tears. All it took was a moment for Mycroft to know.

_All I wanna do is make love with you _

"I wish for nothing else, Gregory. I have loved you since that night and most likely long before that, and if you can forgive me, all I want to do is make a family with you."

_One night of love was all we knew _

"Are you sure this isn't going too fast? We only had the one night."

_All I want to do is make love to you _

"Of course it is too fast, Gregory. However, I would like to do nothing else. Why waste time when I can spend it with you and Mira?"

_Come on, say you will, you want me too _

"But are you sure that this is what you want, Gregory?"

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

"This everything that I want, Mycroft. A life with you."

_One night of love was all we knew _

"Think we can last through an entire relationship? If one night can cause all this, I hesitate to think what our relationship would do. The world could go supernova." Mycroft said this with a smile, looking into those beautiful brown eyes that had been in his mind for so long.

_All I want to do is make love to you _

"Well, if you can make that magic with someone you've hardly met, I bet we can top that in our other performances."

_Say you will, you want me too_

"Hmm… I can't wait."

"Well I can, brother. Would you kindly get a room and get out of my apartment?" Sherlock stood in the doorway to the kitchen, sending a death glare their way and holding a rather dangerous-looking kitchen knife. That was just the motivation that the two needed to flee 221B and head off to start their new life together.


End file.
